


365 Days

by hiddleyelism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleyelism/pseuds/hiddleyelism
Summary: I made this fanfic in Wattpad. Which is mine in the account spnimpala_67. I made this as a remake of the movie 365 days but in Supernatural version.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fanfic in Wattpad. Which is mine in the account spnimpala_67. I made this as a remake of the movie 365 days but in Supernatural version.

In a secret lair of the Mafia family. Next to a beautiful blue beach. Boats sailing and people walking or swimming. A beautiful sunny day the Novak's gather around to their meeting. Talking about business. Michael, Castiel's big brother, the head of the gang. Lucifer, his other brother, the second head of the gang. Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, and Castiel are the ones who do most of the job.

Uriel was looking around the beach to see that no one was watching or listening. Or even hiding and try to make all of this a chaos. This business was dangerous for them to go out and get to know what they do. What they do is really dangerous and can get them in trouble. Especially the one that they are doing right now.

Their father didn't approve of letting them make or join a gang. Of course they didn't care and got out of the house. Not caring what would happen. Their mother was dead so he didn't had no control over them.

"In 10 trucks we got marijuana. In the other 5 we got young girls." one of the guys who they were making business, Crowley, said.  
"Feel free to have one." the other guy, Azazel, said convincingly.  
"I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong address." Michael said with a serious tone.  
"But this merchandise is excellent. Some of them are 12-15. Which what makes? That makes a lot of money." Crowley said.  
"Look, the only thing you should do is help us get them here. That's the only thing I'm asking." Azazel said with a calm voice and to not make Michael angry or a fight.

"Listen, this is new to us. We have never done this type of business. I don't have to do anything. So don't make me do something that I will not accept. Y'all are just waisting my time." Michael said looking at other the men. He really didn't want to. He didn't wanted to put his family in danger. He wants to keep them safe. The number one thing is not getting involved with the police. He couldn't see his brothers in jail. He understands he needs the money but not doing very illegal things.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, we didn't want to offend you. Just think it over. That is what all I'm asking. Please." Crowley said. Michael turned around to see who he can call and talk to them. Michael was done talking to them.  
"Gabriel." Michael got up and Gabriel took his seat. Michael started to walk away towards Castiel.

Castiel had the binoculars this time. Uriel gave them to him. He was looking at this beautiful man. A man he has never seen. He could see his light brown hair shining. A beautiful green in his eyes shining over them. It shined a beautiful green color. Green as the beautiful grass. The sun was shining on him like he was the center of the attention. He had his eyes glued to that mysterious man. He was smiling at something. He didn't bother to look. He only cared about him.

"Fucking assholes. They only want to get us in trouble." Castiel said taking the binoculars away but still have his eyes on the man.  
"True but he's a potential business partner. He deserves our respect even though he is an asshole." Michael said. He stopped and looked at where Cas was looking. He sigh and looked over to Cas.

"Who were you looking at?" Michael asked and Cas have him the binoculars."Ah, Cas. You should be careful, you know. Beautiful men are heaven for eyes and hell for the soul." Michael said still looking at that mysterious green eye man.  
"And purgatory for the wallet." Cas said and Michael sigh. This made Cas look at him and Michael turned around to see him.

"Listen to me very closely. It's time for you to stop thinking about fun and pleasure. This will never be always in your life. You have to take your own responsibilities. Do you understand me?" Michael said looking at Cas in his eyes. Michael smiled at him. "One day, all of this will be yours." Cas nodded.

Then, a gunshot. Blood spilled over Cas face and on the floor. Not knowing where it came from, Michael and Cas collapsed to the ground. Scream could be heard in the background. Michael's and Cas' name being repeated. Cas could feel pain. Not just loss but physical pain. The bullet also hit him. It hit him close to the ribs. Castiel couldn't hear Uriel screaming. He could only see his mouth moving but no words could be heard.

Michael was laying on the ground bleeding out. The bullet went right into his heart. Gabriel came running towards his big brother. Screaming of pain. All his blood in his hands.

Lucifer, Uriel, and Raphael were putting pressure where the bullet hit Castiel. Lucifer trying to make Cas not close his eyes. He didn't want him to die in this instance. Castiel was the little brother but the brave one. The one who gets anything he wants. Anything he asks or wants, he gets it. Even though it can be hard, he still gets it.

Gabriel is trying to wake up his big brother. Tears falling down. His own brother, just died in front of him. Is laying in front of him. The guy who helped them get out of the house and have a better life. The guy who took care of them and protect them.

Lucifer is still trying to wake up Castiel. Cas just couldn't move anymore. He has lost a lot of blood that he doesn't know if he will come out alive. He is not even trying to keep himself up. He is just feel weaker and weaker every second.

Everyone is their knees, sobbing. They have just lost a member. A family member.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE DON'T READ THE CHAPTER OR THE PARTS! I WONT PUT A WARNING WHEN IT STARTS. BUT WHEN YOU START READING A PART THAT SOUNDS UNCOMFORTABLE YOU MAY SKIP IT OR SKIP THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU.

5 years later

For the past 5 years, Castiel took care of his brother business. After his death, everything was hard. It was hard to take it in and believe he died. Michael took care of all of his brothers. Castiel survive from the bullet. He almost died but still, the picture of his brother dying was still there.

That is not the only thing in his mind. The image of the men who was in the beach was also in his mind. The green eye man. He was in shorts and no shirt. He was in perfect form and those muscles. He wanted to touch those abs with his fingers. Wanted to feel the warning his body against his. He still wonders if he is gonna see him again. He felt in deep love.

The beauty of that man can't get out of Castiel's head. There was only one problem.

He is not gentle.

Castiel and his brothers were in San Francisco. They were in a meeting with the people that his brother work and shared ideas. Castiel became more serious and took everything serious. He started drinking after Michael's death.

"We are terribly sorry for your loss. Michael was a great man," the man said, "but it was possible to regain only 12 percent of your family's assets." the man stopped and looked at Castiel. He was looking down the table. He had a glass of whiskey in front of him. He had a black suit. He wasn't able to change after the funeral. He needed to make this meeting in the same day. "In the future, we recommend a more heterogeneous investment portfolio." the man said touching a file that was in front of him.

" _You_ recommend?" Castiel said raising his sight to the man. "This investment was also highly recommend by you.

"I expect a refund," Castiel said looking at the man, "and five percent interest."

"It's impossible." The man said raising his tone.

"Refund, and ten percent interest." Castiel repeated himself looking down at the table annoyed.

A door was slammed and Uriel and Raphael walked in. They stood beside the man.

Uriel and Raphael became Castiel bodyguards even though they were brothers. They wanted Castiel to be safe since he is the new boss.

"Until the end of the month." Castiel said looking at the man. The man looked at Raphael first since he was the one real close to him. Uriel was behind him looking at the man.

"This conversation is over." the man said standing up but Raphael sat him down again. He looked at Raphael and Castiel confused. He scoffed and looked at him. "This is America." Castiel shush him and started tapping the table.

Gabriel grabbed his backpack and took a black folder and gave it to Castiel.

"Word... It is all about word that you've given to my family." Castiel said walking towards the man and putting a piece of paper in front of him.

"What is this?" the man asked looking at Castiel confused.

"You have this game in America, right?" Castiel asked with a serious tone looking down at the man. "Trick or treat." he said sounding annoyed. He feels that the man is playing with the business of his family.

A woman was sitting in the table. Castiel walked towards her and waited for her to get out of her backpack.

Castiel walked away, "I thought that when it comes to sexual preferences, nothing would surprise me," the woman sigh when Castiel stopped and looked at her, "but you... What would your loving husband say about that? Your kids? Shareholders?" the woman moved uncomfortably and Castiel looked at the man. "Shall I continue?" he asked.

Castiel continue walking. "We all know how the media and the stock market will react when I make it all public." he said looking at the man. He wanted to make the deal so bad with the man. He would try to do anything in order to get that deal.

"After a week..." Cas sat down and looked at everyone, "bank shares will fall by half." he said. "After a month, I will buy it for peanuts," Cas said looking at the man. "I will fire you all." Cas said looking at the man. "What are you gonna do about the money?" he asked. The man nodded and accept his deal.

Castiel was sitting down with the glass of whiskey in his hand. He was alone. He was thinking of what happened abd he did.

Castiel was inside his car. He had his own driver and the car for himself. His brothers were in the other car. Castiel is the one who rather be alone than his brothers. After Michael, he started doing everything alone.

He took his tie and unbuttoned the first button. He grabbed his phone and saw the video that Meg, his ex sent. She was showing him her whole body. _"I want you so bad."_ Meg said and Castiel put his phone back on his pocket and looked at the window.

~~~

Somewhere else in the United States, a man who was a sales director was in a meeting. This meeting is taken in Kansas.

A man, the boss, walked in the meeting room were 5 people were in.

"Good evening." the boss said walking in looking at a piece of papers. He didn't raise the sight, he continue walking to the seat that was in the other side of the table.

"Good evening." the others said looking at him. The man sat down and looked up. A man lean over the table looking at the man across of him.

"Have you packed your shit already?" the man said with a serious tone.

This man was in a black suit. A white shirt underneath it. No tie, he didn't care what the others said. He was the only one who didn't care about the dressing code. Meaning, he would forget to put something. A small detail in his dressing, the others would judge.

The guy smirked and looked over at the boss. "Please, could anyone tell me what the hell happened here yesterday?" the boss said looking at both man.

"My question is: How the fuck..." the boss sigh and looked at the man with green eyes. The man that Castiel said attend to this meeting. He was the sale director. "did it happen?" the boss finished the sentence. He was mad and wanted an explanation of the event that happened yesterday.

"Hmm? Why don't you ask Mr. Winchester here." the man said pointing at the man of green eyes. His last name is Winchester. Dean Winchester. "Excuse my language, but you need to have balls to do this job." the man said looking at Dean who was smiling.

"Mr. Winchester?" the boss said. Dean licked his lips and looked at the man across him.

"First of all it's not my fault." Dean said looking at the boss.  
"Listen, sir-" the man got interrupted when Dean sat straight and raised his voice.  
"I haven't finished yet. And it's not my job to temper rowdy customers. And I think you should rather tell us," Dean moved his sight to the man across of him, "why, in the entire building, there were only two security guards." Dean said looking closely at the man. Dean got serious after he was blamed for the event.

"I checked in the band at our hotel on purpose. And because of yesterday's incident, we are in media from the US to Japan." Dean said looking at the boss. Everyone in the room was looking at Dean mad.

The man clapped his hands and laughed. "Wow. You embarrassed us in the eyes of the entire world." he said and lean back mad.

"There have been so many reservations that are overbooked for the next four weekends." Dean said looking at the boss then at the man while leaning back proud of himself. The man looked down and nodded. "It was possible because of my strategy. Age and sex had nothing to do with it." the man looked at the boss and waited for his response. " _only too._ " the man said.

"This is exactly what you need balls for." Dean said smiling at the man.

"I'm my office. Right now." the boss said pointing at the man.

Everyone left and Dean was just sitting down. His thoughts were all over the place.

Dean got in a taxi and he still had thoughts. He thought he was gonna loose the job, thanks to his strategy, he was able to keep his job.

He took his phone out and put it down. He stay unbuttoned his shirt,only the first two buttons. He grabbed his phone and looked at his body. He wanted to feel the feeling of someone touching it. His boyfriend stopped touching him since six months. He buttoned his shirt back and smiled.

He got to his apartment and walked towards his boyfriend, Benny. He was sitting in the couch watching the videos of him and Dean. He had headphones which he didn't pay attention of Dean walking in.

Dean took his headphones out and Benny groan softly looking up to Dean then to the tv.

"Hi, honey." Benny said continue looking at the tv. Dean lean and kissed him on the cheek. "Damn, I have to finish this." Benny was working something in his computer. He kissed Dean's lips and smiled. "Give me like half an hour, ok?" he said.

"Can't you just take a small break?" Dean said continue kissing Benny u til his neck.  
"Yeah, sure." Be my said rubbing Dean's hand gently. "You must be tired. We have a plane to catch in the morning." Benny chuckled softly. Dean looked at him disappointed and stand up properly. "You shouldn't strain yourself with that weak heart of yours." Benny kissed Dean's hand.

Dean didn't care if his heart, he wanted Benny. He wanted to have sex like they used to before. Dean wanted to hit Benny but instead he walked away.

Dean was in his boxers and rub his head gently. If he couldn't have sex with Benny, then masturbation was gonna do it.

He got his hand inside his boxers and touched his cock. He moan softly and bit his bottom lip.

He started to jerk himself slow and let the feeling of pleasure around his body. After some minutes, he started to jerk himself faster. He grabbed the bed stand and contain the moans. Dean was moving around, he simrked when he felt the whole pleasure across his body. He haven't felt this way for months. He moan and continue jerking faster even though his heart was accelerating. He groan and got his head up then slam it to the bed.

Dean covered his mouth and bit his hand when he felt he was about to cum. He bit his hand to contain the loud moans. He didn't want Benny to know.

He came and let a loud sigh. He was panting and sweating. With that, Dean felt asleep and smiled to himself.

~~~

Castiel woke up from his little nap. He was in his private airplane. Gabriel was sitting down waiting for the airplane to depart.

"I'm going to kill them." Lucifer said and Gabriel shook his head and shush him.

Lucifer looked at Castiel sitting down to the seat next to the window. Castiel was still exhausted but he didn't care. A fly assistant walked over him and hand him a glass of whiskey. She looked at him seductively and he noticed.

"What's the matter?" Cas asked. Gabriel looked at him.  
"Somebody has taken our container with the cocaine." Gabriel said and Cas looked at Lucifer and stand up walking towards the back. He got the curtains and covered the back.

Castiel walked towards the fly assistant and grabbed her chin. She got in front of him and looked at him. He pushed her down aggressively and she looked at this pants then him.

He grabbed her lips and she started to take his belt and unzip his pants taking his cock out. The woman put her when mouth in Cas and started to do a blowjob.

Castiel was moaning under his breath. He let them out without Lucifer or Gabriel listening to him. The lady started to suck him slowly. Cas's hands were on her head.

Cas groan when she started to go faster. He closed his mouth when he was gonna let a moan out. The woman was looking up to him trying to make his stop but he didn't let her. She let a year out. Cas bit his bottom lip and grabbed the top where they keep their things. Cas came on her mouth and sigh.

She looked up at him and Cas cleaned her lips. She smirked at him and got up leaving him behind.

The airplane landed and Cas got out breathing the air. He was happy that they landed. He couldn't stay another second there. He walked to his car and got in.

~~~

Dean's airplane arrived and they went to a place to celebrate his birthday.

"Let's drink to the health of the sexiest , the best, and most wonderful man in the world...my mother." Benny said and laughed with his friend, Adam. "I was just kidding! I'm sorry. I meant my lovely Dean, who will turn, in a second, turn... 29." Laura knew he was drunk.

"Come in, you make me feel old." Laura said but Benny shook his head.  
"Old, but still kicking." Alfie said.

"One moment." Benny repeated himself while tapping the glass of whine. He cleared his throat exaggerating and smile at Dean. "Today is the birthday of my beautiful boyfriend, Dean. Please, give me a hand." Benny told the people around them.

"What are you up to?" Dean asked embarrassingly and Benny stopped him.  
"Yes?" Benny asked.

Benny and the others started to sing Happy Birthday. Dean was embarrassed and wanted to run away.

The waitress came and left a bottle of champagne and four glasses.

"My favorite. You remembered." Dean said looking at Benny.  
"Aww." Alfie said.  
"But..." Benny said confused.  
"What?" Dean asked and his smile faded.  
"To be honest... I didn't order it." Benny said.  
"Maybe it in the house?" Adam said.  
"All right, so we probably should drink to-" Benny said but Dean interrupted.  
"No. Wait, I have to go to the restroom." Benny nodded and Dean walked away.

He was trying to search for the restroom until he bumped into someone.

"Are you lost, baby boy?" the man asked. Dean looked at him and walked away. He turned around to see if he was there but he was gone.

The next day Dean and Alfie were in the beach. A man walked towards them and gave them the wine.

"Look! Our wine is here. That's what I'm talking about." Alfie said and stand up giving Dean the glass of wine. "Thank you." Dean smiled. "God, why do these seagulls have to be so loud?" Dean laughed.

"Where's Adam?" Dean asked.  
"As you can see, the child is playing in the wading pool." Both looked over the pool and Dean smiled up to the sky. "What about Benny?" Alfie asked.  
"I don't know. He wasn't there when I woke up. I don't know where he is. He doesn't answer his phone." Dean said with a sad tone.  
"What? But it's your birthday." Alfie said looking at Dean.  
"You don't say. The next one is just a year away. You know what? I'm not the most important thing to him. In Benny's hierarchy, I'm the way behind his buddies and his work. And most importantly, way behind him." Dean said and Benny walked towards them.  
"Hi honey. How are you? How about lunch?" He threw his backpack to the floor and kissed Dean but he refused.

"Lunch? Sure. Where were you?" Dean asked.  
"I was in the city. You were sleeping like a log. Didn't want to wake you up." Benny said. Dean got angry but didn't show. He wanted to know the city of L.A. He never got the chance to see it. Benny promised him to see it when they got there.  
"Did you have fun?" Dean asked.  
"God. It was fucking awesome. You would like it. There are tons of restaurants and a beautiful beach." Benny said happy.  
"Idiot! Don't you remember? We were supposed to go there together!" Dean said standing up.  
"Jesus. Don't you get so angry. With your weak heart you shouldn't do that." Dean scoff.  
"Just shut the fuck up with the heart. Do you care about anything other than yourself? What am I to you?" Dean asked angry.  
"You think I don't care about you?" Benny asked. Alfie had his phone recording what was happening in the fight. "I've been looking for this for over an hour." Benny took a card out of his pocket. "See? It's for you." Dean kissed him.  
"Aww. Thank you very much." Dean said but he pushed him to the pool. "Now, fuck off!" Dean grabbed his shirt and out it on. He was in his black shorts and had a white shirt on top of him.

Dean was in a balcony watching the beach crying. He never thought of Benny doing this to him. He just wanted a great happy birthday and enjoy it with him. He waited for the sun to set down and go back to the hotel. But he couldn't find his way to it. A car shine the light on him and Dean looked at it for give seconds but saw a man behind him.

"Good evening." he said and Dean fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was sneaking out of the window and shining on Dean’s face. The birds were chirping and the clouds moving for the beautiful sun to shine. It was a calm and beautiful morning. Dean groaned and tried to open his eyes but the sun was hitting him making Dean difficult to open his eyes properly.

He turned around and fell himself on a bed. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw himself in a room. The curtains were closed and he saw himself in a black rope and shirtless with only a pair of shorts. He got out of bed and looked around the room and tried to remember what happened. He walked towards the window and looked outside. He saw the beach but it was far away. Away from the city and from the hotel he was. 

He walked towards the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He groaned and started banging on the door. He looked around the room again and sigh.

“This gotta be a dream.” he sat on the floor and looked down at the floor. “This can't be happening.” he rubbed his face and looked at the wall shocked. He got up and laid down in bed and looked at the ceiling. He started closing his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Footsteps approached and unlocked the door. Dean woke up and looked at the door. He heard the footsteps departing and leaving the door unlocked. Dean looked confused and sat up. He waited to see if the person who unlocked it was gonna come back. He slowly got up and walked towards the door. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. He looked outside and saw a dark hallway. He walked down the stairs and started walking slowly to see if there was someone out there for him to escape. 

He walked in a room with a fireplace and drinks. There was no one in the room. He continued on walking but still no sign of nobody. He found it weird because what kind of house will be empty and what kind of people will leave him abandoned. He sighed and turned around to find a big picture frame on the wall.

“You gotta be shiting me.” he saw that it was a picture of him. It was very detailed. His beautiful green forest eyes. His dark blond shiny hair. His perfect shaped face. He scoffed and rubbed his face. He didn’t know if he should be scared or surprised. But what he knew was that the person that lives there knows him and is obsessed with him.

“Are you lost, babyboy?” he heard a familiar voice. That same voice that sent shivers through his body that other night. He turned around and saw the same guy from that night. Beautiful black hair. Blue ocean eyes. Those kissable lips. Dean looked at him in the eyes and backed up.

“You…” Dean said and suddenly he blacked out.

Castiel grabbed him before he fell and picked him up bride style and sat him in one of the chairs in the room. He saw Dean and touched his face softly trying not to wake him up. He smiled and

shook his head. He grabbed a glass and added three ice cubes then poured whiskey. He took a sip and waited for Dean to wake up. 

About 30 minutes passed and he saw Dean moving. Cas put his drink down and took an ice cube out and put it close to Dean’s mouth. Dean started to open his eyes slowly and looked over at Castiel.

“Suck it.” Castiel said while Dean opened his mouth and let Castiel put the ice cube in his mouth. “You had a bad reaction to the sedative.” Dean closed his mouth and Cas touched his lips softly. He stared into Cas’ eyes while Cas was looking at Dean’s lips. “I didn’t know you have a heart problem.” Cas started circling Dean’s lips with his thumb but he spit the ice cbe out and looked at Cas with disgust. 

“Suck it yourself.” Dean said looking at Cas. Cas let a small growl and got up. “Why am I here? Who the fuck you are? And why are you keeping me here?” Dean asked while looking at Castiel who was standing next to the fireplace. “Answer me.” he got up and walked towards Cas.

“Sit. I don’t want you to faint again.” he said with a concerned tone.

“Answer me.” Dean raised his voice and tried to push Cas.

“Sit down.” Cas repeated himself again.

“I’m not your property.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s arms and pushed him to the chair.

“Sit the fuck down.” he said raising his voice. Dean looked at him with tears in his eyes. “Do you wanna know why you are here, or not?” Dean asked.

An intense silence was all over the room. Dean kept looking at Cas with fear in his eyes. Cas looked at him and sighed. He tried to calm down and not cause a scene and ended up hurting Dean. He didn’t want to hurt Dean. He was special to him since that day he saw him on the beach. He grabbed his drink and took a sip.

“Thank you. I think you should have a drink.” He handed Dean his glass of whiskey but he looked away. He gave up and walked to the fireplace. He looked at the fire and sighs. “What I am about to tell you is so incredible that I...I wouldn’t have believed it’s true until I saw you at the airport. At that moment, I understood that it wasn’t only my imagination.” He looked down and took a sip of his drink and let a chuckle out. “FIve years ago, my whole life was changed. My brother died. In front of my eyes. The bullet went through his heart and hit me. I thought I would die too. When my heart stopped, I saw you. Every day, I had this image in front of my eyes.” He looked at the fire and smiled. “I was looking for you around the world. Somewhere inside me, I had this feeling of certainty that one day you would stand in front of me and be mine.” He looked over at Dean and he scoffed.

“You must be kidding. Nobody owns me. I’m not an object. You can’t have me just like that; kidnap me and think that I’m all yours.” he scoffed and shook his head.

“I know. But that’s why I’m giving you a chance to fall in love with me. Not because I made you do it, because you will want to.” Dean said with a confident tone.

“But I’ve got a boyfriend who is going back to look for me. I’ve got family, friends…I’ve got my own life. I don’t need a chance for love from you! So, I kindly ask you to let me the fuck out!” Dean said, looking at Cas while giving him a black portofolio.

Dean took out some pictures and saw something that he wasn’t expecting to see.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t deserve you.” Dean let the pictures fall. He couldn’t believe that Benny went out and fuck another people behind his back. “My people have taken your stuff from the room…” Cas looked at the pictures on the floor and looked away, “and left a note for Benny. It says that you’re coming back to Kansas, moving out and disappearing from his life.” Dean got up slowly and looked at Cas who was still looking at the fireplace. Dean walked towards Cas and looked at him.

“You know what? Fuck off.” He walked away but Cas grabbed him and pushed him on the chair he was sitting on.

Cas got on top of him and touched his face softly. Dean leaned his head back still looking into Cas’ eyes. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest slowly and pinched his nipple. Dean looked away and tried to contain his moan. He bit his lip and still gazed somewhere else. 

“I won’t do anything without your permission. I’ll wait until you want me, you desire me, and comt to me yourself.” He ran his hand towards his thigh and gave him a hard grip. Dean jumped and looked at Cas. “I won’t tie you up, but don’t provoke me. I can’t be gentle. I’m not used to tolerating disobedience.” He lowered down for a kiss but backed up. He didn’t wanna rush things and kiss him without Dean’s consent. He wanted to wait until Dean was ready. “You have 365 days. I’d do anything so you can fall in love with me. If next year, on your birthday, nothing changed, I’ll set you free.” Dean got up and tried to rush away but Castiel grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Their lips were close to kissing but Dean grabbed the gun behind Cas’ back and pointed at him. 

“Ok. Now, you put down the gun or this will stop being funny.” Cas grabbed the gun and put Dean’s arm behind and grabbed his neck softly. He took his hand off and pinned him to the wall. “Do you really want to kill me? Many have tried. It’s not that easy.”

“Excuse me. There’s been a delivery. You need to sign.” Cas looked over at Lucifer and nodded. He put back the gun and walked away from Dean. “Take him back to his room.” Cas told Gabriel and he nodded. He waited till Lucifer and Cas were gone to let Dean walk by himself.

“Ok, let’s go.” Gabriel said and Dean started walking back to the room he woke up.


End file.
